


The Six Percenters

by AncientMonument



Category: Holby City
Genre: F/F, F/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:53:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26820958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AncientMonument/pseuds/AncientMonument
Summary: An imagining of how Jason and Greta could have met.
Relationships: Serena Campbell/Bernie Wolfe
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	The Six Percenters

**Author's Note:**

> This fic ignores all canon unpleasantness from "The Kill List" onwards, so Elinor, Jasmine and the trauma bay are all fine and Serena never went on sabbatical.

“Can you get that for me please?” asked Serena from her precarious position on top of the filing cabinets.

Bernie peered at Serena’s phone, reluctant to come too far from the office door

“It’s Jason.”

“Could you put him on loudspeaker? Hello Jason,” Serena called.

“Hello Auntie Serena,” Jason’s voice came from the desk. “You sound far away.”

“I’m – er – in the middle of something and I’m not at my desk. You’re on loudspeaker, by the way.”

“Have you had your break Auntie Serena? If you haven’t please could you come to Pulses? I need you to help someone.”

Serena briefly closed her eyes. Here she was, a respected professional in her early fifties, wobbling on top of the filing cabinets in the AAU office armed with a plastic NHS tumbler, trying to locate the enormous spider that had unwittingly so terrorised poor Bernie. She was uncomfortably far from the chair she’d used to climb up. If anyone needed help at that moment it was her.

“Can you ask somebody else Jason? I’m dealing with a bit of an emergency here,” she said.

“It has to be you Auntie Serena. No one else will be able to help properly, not even Auntie Bernie.”

Serena sighed.

“Jason, listen. Is this person in danger? Are they sick or hurt?”

“No, but he’s upset and he needs you to talk to him.”

“OK. Can you get him a cup of tea? I’ll be there as soon as I can.”

Bernie suddenly backed rapidly towards the door and gave a small, high-pitched noise. The spider had run out from behind Serena’s Swiss Cheese Plant. Serena deftly placed the tumbler over it and smiled triumphantly.

“I’ll be there in ten minutes Jason,” she called. “I just have to see an unauthorised visitor off the ward.”

The unauthorised visitor having been thrown out of one of the ward windows into the shrubbery outside – Fletch observing chirpily that it was a good job AAU was on the ground floor – and Bernie having more or less calmed down Serena joined her nephew in Pulses. Jason’s companion at the table was a young man of a similar age. He had Down Syndrome.

“I bought you a double-shot latte,” Jason said as she sat down.

“Thank you, Jason,” Serena replied. “Are you going to introduce me?”

“Yes,” said Jason. “This is Anthony Tomlinson. His mum is in the ED.”

“How do you do Anthony,” said Serena. “My name is Serena. I’m Jason’s aunt.”

The young man held his hand out to Serena. They shook hands solemnly.

“Hello,” he said. “My aunt’s called Louisa. She’s my dad’s sister. She lives in Radstock.”

“Anthony needs your help,” said Jason.

“How can I help you Anthony?” asked Serena.

“My mum’s in the hospital,” said Anthony. “Her lungs are bad.”

“Mrs. Beauchamp is looking after her,” said Jason.

“Well that’s very good,” said Serena. “Mrs Beauchamp is the top doctor in the ward your mother is in. She’s in the best hands.”

Anthony looked down and said nothing. Serena felt at something of a loss.

“How can I help you Anthony?” she asked again. “What do you want?”

“I don’t like the word,” Anthony said.

“Which word?” Serena asked.

“Doctor,” Anthony said. A tear fell on to the table below him.

“Anthony is afraid of doctors,” Jason explained. “He wants to sit with his mum when she comes to hospital but it’s hard for him. Charlie suggested I should bring him here for a drink and a chat because I’m good at asking questions and understanding things. Anthony told me doctors do things to his mum that scare him. I thought if he understood what was happening he might not be scared. I tried to ask Mrs Beauchamp for him, but she was very busy and she didn’t like it, so Anthony got more scared.”

Serena winced inwardly at the scenario that Jason had outlined but carefully kept her bedside face on.

“I told Anthony that you are a doctor so you might be able to explain things to him,” Jason went on. “I also told him that you are a very kind aunt and you let me live with you when I had nowhere to go and you are only scary when you have a headache when you’ve drunk too much wine or when Auntie Bernie leaves her ashtray on the patio without emptying it. You are never scary when people need help.”

Serena was touched. Expressions of regard from Jason were rare and generally unexpected, but when they did come along she valued them greatly.

“I see,” she said. “Well Anthony, I’m on my lunch break now and I don’t have to go back to work for three-quarters of an hour. Would you like to join me for lunch and we can chat and get to know each other?”

Anthony accepted. Jason had to leave halfway through to go back to work, but by then Serena and Anthony were getting on quite well. He told Serena how his mother had to go to hospital quite often with her lung problems. Once when he had been to visit she had become very unwell and had coughed up blood. This had frightened him a lot. The nurses had sent him out of the room, but he had looked back through the glass in the door and seen the doctor putting a line into his mother’s arm, which had scared him even more.

“I was crying,” he said. “Auntie Louise took me home.”

“I see,” said Serena. “And did anything happen today to scare you?”

“The woman – the doctor – she put a needle in Mum’s arm. I don’t like needles. The nurse put things on Mum that bleep. It hurts Mum when her chest gets bad.”

“Right,” said Serena. “Anthony, have the doctors ever talked to you about your mum and why they do things?”

“I don’t think so,” said Anthony. “The ambulance man told me once that they help her. He was nice.”

Serena thought for a minute then took her phone out and dialled Bernie.

“Can you spare me for a little while? Yes, Jason’s fine. He’s been rather splendid actually, I’ll explain when I get back. Thanks. You too.” She ended the call. 

“Right Anthony,” she said. “We’re going to the ED. I’d like to meet your Mum, and we’ll have a chat with Mrs. Beauchamp.”

“Well, woman of mystery, where have you been?” asked Bernie when Serena returned to AAU. 

“Over in the ED,” Serena replied. “Jason befriended a frightened young man with Down Syndrome.” 

She told Bernie about Anthony and his situation.

“So I took him back to the ED. His mum was stable. Lovely woman, worries a lot about Anthony. I told her about Jason, so we were on the same page. Then I popped in to Connie and had a quiet word.”

“You were brave,” said Bernie. “I’m not surprised the poor lad’s scared of doctors if Connie’s his idea of one.”

“You’d be surprised, she really came good,” said Serena. “I explained things to her and she called him into her office and talked to him. She explained things very simply without talking down to him. She was kindness itself, told him he could talk to her about his mum whenever he needed and that if she was too busy she would find someone else to help. Then she took him back out on the ward and introduced him to Ethan and all the nurses. They were under mega-pressure as usual over there, but she took the time. I was impressed.”

“Well hats off to her,” said Bernie. “What’s happening with his mum?”

“They want to keep her in for monitoring, at least overnight. Connie was debating whether to send her here or to Darwin when I left.”

Donna’s head appeared around the door.

“You’re wanted Ms. Wolfe. Incoming trauma.”

Due to the trauma admission Bernie arrived home that evening over two hours later than Serena. She went into the front room and flopped on to the sofa.

“We saved him,” she said.

“Oh good,” said Serena. “When will young men with motorbikes learn they aren’t all Peter Fonda?”

“I doubt very many of them have even heard of Peter Fonda,” said Bernie, stretching.

“There’s a plate for you in the microwave,” said Serena.

“Oh thanks,” said Bernie. “By the way, a Pauline Tomlinson was transferred from the ED after you’d gone. That was the woman you met earlier wasn’t it?”

“Yes, it was,” said Serena. “Do you fancy a drop of something with your dinner?”

Anthony visited Pauline the following afternoon. Serena made a point of introducing him to all the staff on duty and explaining his mother’s treatment. A few minutes after three o’clock Jason arrived.

“Hello Donna, hello Auntie Serena, Auntie Bernie. Is Anthony here? I’ve just finished my shift. We’ve arranged to go to Albie’s for a sandwich.”

Donna pointed across the ward.

“He’s over there Jason.”

Jason walked over and chatted briefly with Pauline, then he and Anthony headed towards the door. Anthony was carrying a large carrier bag.

“Have a good time gents,” said Bernie as they walked past.

“I’ve got my medals,” said Anthony, indicating the bag.

“Anthony is going to show me his Special Olympics medals and photos. He’s been to the World Games,” said Jason.

“What’s your event Anthony?” asked Bernie with interest.

“Swimming,” said Anthony. “I do front crawl, backstroke and butterfly.”

“Good for you!” said Bernie.

“Auntie Bernie has medals too,” said Jason as they left the ward. “But she got hers in the army, not for sports.”

Bernie smiled at their retreating forms, then turned to go back to the office. Serena was standing at the nurses’ station looking suspiciously red in the face. Bernie raised a questioning eyebrow.

“Don’t mind me, I’m being silly,” Serena said.

“You’re being a proud aunt. There’s nothing wrong with that,” said Bernie.

“Yes, well, there’s lots of work to do so we’d better get on. Come on, bish bash bosh!”

Four days later Jason turned up on AAU just as Serena and Bernie were handing over to Raf and Jasmine. 

“Hello Auntie Serena. I’m looking for Fletch. Has he gone home yet?”

“Yes, I’m afraid he has Jason, Lou took over at six,” said Serena. “What’s up?”

“I wanted to ask him if he’d give me a character reference. I’m applying to be a volunteer with Special Olympics UK,” Jason waved a brown A4 envelope he was carrying. 

“That’s great, Jason,” said Bernie enthusiastically. “Charlotte volunteered with them during her gap year, she went to the World Games in Los Angeles and she had a wonderful time. She wrote me some lovely letters about it. Would you like me to ask her if you can put her down as a referee?”

“Yes please Auntie Bernie, that would be very helpful,” said Jason. “I need two though. You and Auntie Serena are the most important and highly qualified people I know, apart from Mr. Hanssen of course, but I can’t ask you, it wouldn’t be appropriate. I think Mr. Hanssen might be too busy to ask.”

“I think you might be right there,” Serena said hastily. “Who’s your line manager from Ancillary Services?”

“Sean Boyd from Proctor Wing.”

“Woah!” Jasmine piped up. “He’s that really fit one who hangs out with those sporty guys from Physio.”

“Oh, you mean that chap with the manbun who cycles in? Yes, he is rather easy on the eye isn’t he,” observed Serena.

Bernie began shuffling papers about on the desk in a rather transparent attempt to hide her displeasure at the turn the conversation was taking. Jasmine tried to change the subject.

“Have you ever joined in the Special Olympics, Jason?” she asked.

Jason looked puzzled.

“Why would I? I don’t have a learning disability. And I don’t like participating in sports. I think that’s good idea Auntie Serena, I’ll ask Sean on Monday morning. Shall we go home?”

Serena and Bernie were both rostered off on the Sunday and Monday of the May Day bank holiday weekend. The weather was very pleasant so they decamped to the garden for afternoon tea.

“I wonder how Jason’s enjoyed his day at the event,” said Serena. “I’m so proud of him, you know.”

“I know you are. It’s justified. I must admit I’m really looking forward to hearing about it all,” said Bernie. “Maybe he can take me along with him as a spectator when they go to one of the bigger meets.”

“Mmmm, I think I like the idea of you in a cheerleader’s skirt,” said Serena with a wicked smile. She leaned across the table and kissed Bernie lightly on the lips. “Especially if you kept it on . . .” 

Bernie grinned and began returning Serena's kiss. Things were just getting interesting when they heard noises in the kitchen. They flew apart as Jason emerged from the back door.

“Hello Auntie Serena, hello Auntie Bernie. I’ve got a lot of things to tell you. I’ve got lots of photos to show you Auntie Bernie. I won’t show you most of them Auntie Serena because I know you aren’t interested in sports. I’d like to show you this one though.”

He swiped his phone a couple of times, then passed his phone to Serena. She took it. There was a photo on it of a young woman with brown hair, perfect but understated makeup and a serious expression. 

“That’s Greta,” Jason said. “She has Aspergers too. She’s an official. She likes statistics so she is in charge of the club’s timings and performance statistics. She’s studying statistics at college. I like her very much and I want her to be my girlfriend, so I’ve asked her for coffee in town on Tuesday. I’m going to ask her then if she’d like to go out on a proper date. Raf said he’ll give me some advice about what to do on dates.”

“She – er – looks very nice,” said Serena. “Why don’t you go and get yourself a drink and I’ll get you a chair, then you and Bernie can talk sports.”

Jason took himself back into the house. Serena looked at Bernie.

“A girlfriend eh? We’re going to have to be on alert here, we don’t want a repeat of previous incidents.”

“At least Raf’s being his wingman, not Fletch, that’s some consolation,” said Bernie getting up. “He’s coming back Serena. Pass me that chair.”

Five months later:

Peace reigned in the Campbell residence. By some happy fluke Serena, Bernie and Jason were all off duty for the weekend. Serena was spending her Friday afternoon at the kitchen table with pad, pen and calculator as she began her Christmas planning. She had a fragrant cup of green tea beside her and was enjoying one of her favourite classical pieces through her noise-cancelling headphones. At the other end of the table Jason and Greta had just finished watching a streamed Open University lecture and were now packing up Greta’s laptop and books. Bernie pottered into the kitchen with her arms full of laundry, humming contentedly as she disappeared into the utility room. Almost at once Jason and Greta heard a high-pitched moan, followed by the flump of clothes hitting the floor as Bernie shot back into the kitchen.

“There must be a spider in the utility room,” commented Greta.

“It’s a fucking _huge_ one!” panted Bernie, rushing to stand behind Serena.

Serena removed her headphones. 

“Is everything alright?” she asked.

“There’s a spider in the utility room,” said Jason, picking up a beaker. “I’ll remove it for you Auntie Bernie.”

“Thirty-eight per cent of women report moderate to severe fear of arachnids, Bernie,” said Greta.

“Thank you, Greta,” said Bernie, understanding Greta was attempting to reassure her.

“Five per cent of people have debilitating phobias. Of these people ninety per cent of people with arachnophobia are female,” Greta continued.

“That’s interesting,” said Serena, thoughtfully. “It could be something adaptive. That would make sense if you’re a female primate trying to raise young in an environment where there are poisonous spiders.”

“There you are then,” said Bernie. “I’m not a silly, irrational woman, I’m highly evolved.”

Jason came in from the garden with the empty beaker and went to the sink.

“Elinor was terrified of mice as a child, which I never understood because as far as I know she never really encountered any. Neither Edward nor I have a problem with them. Strange things, these irrational fears,” went on Serena.

“They are good things sometimes,” said Jason, washing his hands. “If Anthony hadn’t been afraid of doctors – which is very irrational because doctors help people – I would never have volunteered to help with the Special Olympics, then I would never have met you, Greta.”

Greta smiled at her phone.

“Six per cent of people meet their long-term partners while volunteering,” she said.

Jason walked over to Greta and stood very close to her.

“I’ll make you a cup of tea,” he said.

Serena cleared her throat.

“Bernie, can you come into the other room a minute, I need you to help me with that – thing,” she said, looking very hard at Bernie.

“What thing? Oh, yes, _that_ thing. Coming.”

They went into the front room. Serena closed the door behind them.

“Did you hear that? Long-term partner!” she hissed gleefully.

“Auntie Serena, I know why you’ve left the room!” Jason called from the kitchen. 

Bernie took Serena in her arms.

“Let’s take advantage of it for a moment,” she whispered, bending towards Serena’s lips.

Serena didn’t argue.

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own the Holby City characters or storylines. This fic was written purely for entertainment. No payment has been received or sought from any source.  
> This story takes place in 2017, beginning around the time of "It's Only Love if it Hurts", which, of course, didn't happen in this AU.


End file.
